<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>(Un)fortunate Circumstances by hazzarat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115876">(Un)fortunate Circumstances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzarat/pseuds/hazzarat'>hazzarat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Fluff and Crack, Gift Fic, He tries tho, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pietro Maximoff is a Little Shit, Rare Pairings, pietro is bad at cosplay, they're girlfriends your honour</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:35:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29115876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzarat/pseuds/hazzarat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>All Becca wants is a goddamn family bag of Cheetos and a fucking slushie from the store near her campus. Instead, she finds herself being bowled over by some idiot without common sense to look around corners before sprinting around them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Wanda Maximoff/Rebecca Barnes Proctor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>(Un)fortunate Circumstances</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesbucks/gifts">steviesbucks</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so.... haven't posted in a hot minute and my come back is the rarest of pairs in gift form for my bestest bud <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesbucks">steviesbucks</a>  i rlly hope you enjoy! i just rlly love this pairing and it has Successfully worked itself into my top ships!</p>
<p>a massive thank u as always to my wonderful betas <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviesbucks">steviesbucks</a>  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/showzen">showzen</a> go follow them and check out their fics, everything they do is brill!!!</p>
<p>hope you enjoy!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If one more person barges into her, Becca swears she’s going to stop in the middle of the road and yell at the top of her voice. Of course, when the next person walks straight into her as she walks down the sidewalk, she doesn’t stop and scream. Instead, she barges twice as hard into the shoulder of the asshole in question. When they twist and glare at her she ignores them, too pissed to pay them any attention. It’s not like </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> started it anyways.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All Becca wants is a goddamn family bag of Cheetos and a fucking slushie from the store near her campus. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She reaches the store, still dodging the assholes trying to barge her out of the way, and enters, the bell overhead jingling slightly. It’s pretty empty, save for an old lady at the till and a flash of dark curls as they disappear down an aisle. Walking calmly and absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>stomping through the store, she reaches the snack aisle and grabs the Cheetos before moving over to the self-serve slushie machine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Distantly, the bell above the door rings but she pays it no attention. Becca grabs a disposable cup and fills it up, carefully filling it as full as she can without it overflowing. Satisfied, she turns whilst struggling with the fiddly plastic lid and aims for the counter to pay.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead, she finds herself being bowled over by some idiot without common sense to look around corners before sprinting around them. A blue blur runs straight into her, his red sneakers squeaking on the linoleum, sending her stumbling and her slushie flying into the air. Time stands still for a moment as Becca and the idiot in front of her watch the slushie float above them before it crashes down into the earth, splattering red all over Becca and across the dude's shoes. Becca stands dripping red slushy onto a store floor whilst the utter </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuckwit</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of her struggles to not laugh. He’s fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sonic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she realises through her hazy anger. He’s painted blue and his hair is styled into sharp spikes making him look like some poor imitation of the hedgehog. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She’s pissed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No, scrap that, she’s fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>livid. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What the fuck? Dude, what the hell?!” She questions angrily, dropping her Cheetos so she can step closer to Sonic and get up in his face. He’s only a few inches taller than her, so she raises her hands and shoves him in the shoulders. “Huh? The fuck is your issue? All that blue paint scrambled your brains or was your head already empty?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic says nothing, just attempts to school his expression into something appropriately apologetic. He just looks constipated.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Vaguely, she can hear the guy at the till shouting at them but she ignores it, raising her fist and getting closer into Sonic’s space. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, look!” Sonic backpedals, hands raised. “It was just an accident! I didn’t see you.” The guy's accent is vaguely European. His sheepish act is ruined by the giggles which keep escaping each time he glances at the puddle forming around their shoes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Becca glares at him. “Y’ think I’m some sorta idiot, huh?” She’s wagging her finger in front of his face now, his eyes struggling to follow it. “Maybe some common decency mighta been fuckin’ nice, asshole! Not runnin’ around in enclosed spaces and then fuckin’ </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughin’ about it</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sonic takes a step back, raised hands flapping around uselessly. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t see you alright?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Becca is about to retaliate when another European accent interrupts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pietro?” Asks the voice. Both Sonic - Pietro - and Becca turn to look down the aisle. The voice belongs to a very pretty, all too familiar someone.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Becca suddenly wishes she could melt into the floor like the slushie surrounding them. Her anger dissipates into dismay because of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course, </span>
  </em>
  <span>what her day needs right now is for her to embarrass herself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What… happened here?” Wanda cautiously asks, her voice soft and lilting. She moves further down the aisle, shaking her head at the increasingly irate shop keeper. She looks as beautiful as she has the previous times Becca has seen her. Her hair is pulled back partly by a bandana, the streaks of red contrasting brightly amongst her dark curls.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Becca doesn’t know Wanda, at least not really. She was just the pretty girl Becca saw around campus sometimes that Becca definitely hadn’t garnered an entirely inappropriate crush on. Nope, not at all. They’d only spoken once, at the beginning of the semester when Becca had rushed to class and accidentally trampled a box of flyers. Wanda had laughed, introduced herself and pushed a flyer into Becca’s hands. Becca had reached her lecture room in a daze, only then realising she hadn’t introduced herself in return. Since then, they hadn’t even had an actual conversation and Becca had been forced to pine from afar, resolutely ignoring the prodding questions from her brother and his equally as nosy boyfriend.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Becca thinks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my chances were low anyway, might as well really seal the deal with a slushie flood.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, Wanda! It seems,” Pietro pauses for dramatic effect, the paint on his hands fading and revealing dark skin similar to Wanda’s, “We have made a mess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Becca quickly realises that the two are definitely related. At first glance, they seem polar opposites down to Pietro’s badly bleached hair and Wanda’s cloud of curls or the way they hold themselves - Pietro’s cocky assurance, far too similar to Becca for her taste, compared to Wanda’s contented but no less assured stance. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Then, the content of Pietro’s words hit her and the anger that had dimmed in Becca flares back aggressively. Maybe the fastest way to scare off pretty ladies is to cuss out their could-be-brothers but as she stands there, slushie dripping off of her favourite coat and seeping into her shoes, she can’t find it in herself to give a shit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We? We? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Whaddabout </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> runnin’ into </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>, screams </span>
  <em>
    <span>we, bitch? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I swear to some motherfuckin’ god that this was very much </span>
  <em>
    <span>not on me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pietro and Wanda stare at her, eyes wide before Wanda starts taking deep, wheezing breaths. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The-” She starts laughing, hand attempting to stifle her laughter, “Pietro, the look on your face. You idiot!” She breaks off laughing again before turning to Becca. “You poor thing. Honestly, Piece, you’re so careless.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A petulant look grew on Pietro’s face, “I didn’t mean to, do not condescend me sister dearest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps, </span>
  <em>
    <span>brother dearest</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if you stopped embodying that </span>
  <em>
    <span>hedgehog </span>
  </em>
  <span>so much,” She waves her hand towards his blue face, ”You wouldn’t bowl down unsuspecting people as often.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It has happened once before.” He turns to Becca, eyes imploring. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Once.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Becca stands, glancing between the bickering siblings when the shop owner leaves the till, bushy eyebrows drawn together. He takes one look at the slushie on the floor and begins boiling where he stands. He ignores their complaints and herds the trio out of his shop, complaining the entire time about ‘kids mucking up his shop’ and ‘never coming in again’. He takes one last look at them, grabs the Cheetos out of Becca’s hands before shutting the door with a decisive click.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They stand in silence for a moment, a smaller puddle forming around them from the slushie clinging to Becca’s coat. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well…” Becca breaks the silence, “You’re a fuckin’ asshole, y’know that, Sonic?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pietro swells with indignation, clearly ready to retort but Wanda cuts him off with a raised finger. “Why don’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, head home. I’m going to help Becca here.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pietro.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pietro grumbles but he takes their keys from Wanda’s outstretched hand. “Fine, you are not my mother, you know. And.. uh, sorry about the slushie.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Becca just nods whilst Wanda responds with a, “Well, if you didn’t behave like a child, then we’d be fine.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The two women stand in an unsure silence as they watch the retreating blue form of Pietro get smaller. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So… my brother is an idiot, yes?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That coaxes a laugh out of Becca. She glances at Wanda before leaning against the wall of the store. “Yeah, you could say that. It's fine, or it will be as soon as I get this slushie off of me. Say, how’d you know my name?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>At this Wanda actually flushes, her dark skin darkening across her cheeks. She tucks a stray curl behind her ear, “I overheard your - brother? - calling you it on campus, I think he was picking you up? I didn’t mean to offend-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, don’t worry about it. And yeah, brother. Nice to meetcha properly, though.” She holds out her hand and sends a roguish grin Wanda’s way, delighting in the shy head duck as she shakes her hand. She feels more comfortable now, less awkward and finding it easier to fit into her normal role. “Seems like the only times we meet is some,” she gestures down at her soggy clothing, “Unfortunate circumstance.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wanda answers with her own bright smile, teeth white against her dark lipstick. “I would not call it that unfortunate, I get to talk to you after all.” Ignoring Becca’s heating cheeks, Wanda twists her head to gaze at her, “Is there anyone to come and get you? As lovely as this is, you can’t be very comfortable and I would feel terrible leaving you to walk home.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Becca nods, running her fingers through the slushie coated ends of her hair, “Yeah, I’ll give Buck a text. He’s probably gonna moan at me for hours but I really, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>don’t wanna go on the subway this sticky. I cannot wait to get home and have a shower.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s older than you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Becca nods, the fabric of her coat rubbing slightly against Wanda’s shoulder as she pulls her phone out of her pocket to text Bucky. “Mm, yeah. Eight years actually. Pain in my ass but I’m sure he’d say the same about me. What about you and Speedy?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wanda lets out a tinkling laugh, eyes following a mother and two children walking past them. “We’re twins if you can believe it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Becca breathes out, “No shit? I mean, I guess under all that blue paint it’s hard to pick out a resemblance. It’s weird to me- not bad weird! Just, can’t imagine having a sibling that close in age to me, I guess.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wanda nods, making a thoughtful hum. “It really has been nice to finally talk to you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, wait- ‘finally’.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wanda shakes her head, a slight smile on her face. “Yes, ‘finally’. I wanted to talk to you that first time but… And then you seemed so busy the other times I saw you. I didn’t want to get in your way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Becca trips over herself to reassure her, “No! I mean, yes. Yeah, me too. I wanted to come over and uh, maybe ask for your number a couple of times but just as I psyched myself up, it passed.” She runs her hand through her hair, wincing as it gets stuck in the sticky ends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turns to find Wanda looking at her with soft eyes. “If you’d have asked, Rebecca, I would’ve said yes.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Becca feels the skin on her cheeks burn but her smile stays wide and rakish. “Maybe,” She starts, licking her lips nervously, “We could do something? Wait, how’d you know my name a </span>
  <em>
    <span>second</span>
  </em>
  <span> time?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wanda smirks at her, face filled with humour. “What else is Becca short for? So... are you asking me on a date?” Wanda grins at her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Becca raises an eyebrow, “Depends on if the pretty lady in front of me is gonna stop teasing me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Pretty lady, huh?” Wanda laughs, “I would love to.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They swap numbers and set into an easy conversation, leaning against the wall and gazing at each other.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eventually, the honk of a car horn drags them out of their own little world and Bucky leans out of the window to holler at her. “Yo Becks, stop flirting and get your ass over here!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The people around, all glance towards the sudden yell and she can see Steve shaking his head in the seat next to him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Becca rolls her eyes at him, yelling back, “You can’t say shit, asshole, with how lovey-dovey you and Steve are!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turns around and ignores him, instead she pushes away from the wall and looks at Wanda who’s watching with an amused expression in her face. “So… text me when you’re free?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wanda smiles up at her, “Of course.” She pauses for a minute, before seemingly coming to a decision. “I’ll see you soon,” She says before leaning up and placing a chaste kiss on Becca's cheek. With that, she steps away and walks backwards down the path before sending Becca a wink and turning away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Becca stands there for a minute, stunned before Bucky’s hollers meet her ears and she turns around with an angry sigh. She flips him off before crossing the road and climbing into the back of the car.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spill,” Bucky says immediately. Steve thumps him in the arm and he scowls, muttering to himself about ‘being a supportive older brother’.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What Bucky means to say,” Steve says with a meaningful glance at the still muttering Bucky, “Is that whatever’s going on there, we’re happy for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Becca lets out a huff of breath as Bucky mumbles his agreements. “Thanks, Steve. You too, asshole,” she says with a kick to the driver's seat.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughs as Bucky swears at her, taking his hand off of the wheel to show her his middle finger until it’s pushed back onto the wheel by a glaring Steve. She tunes out their bickering, thinking about the number in her phone and the pretty girl it belongs to. She thumbs the sticky fabric of her coat and smiles. She may still be pissed about her slushie and she may have left the store Cheeto-less, but if things go right, well. She’ll probably be seeing enough of Pietro to never let him live it down.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiya! Hope you enjoyed :D it means a lot if you'd leave kudos or a comment :D </p>
<p>fyi: pietro is dressed like sonic because he lost a bet with wanda and now he has to cosplay as sonic for an entire day. do with that what you will</p>
<p>i'm <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/hazzarat">hazzarat</a> on tumblr</p>
<p>thank u again!! &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>